Take a Stand
by Thanatos Grim
Summary: Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus is MIA, will Thalia and Clarisse be able to recover from the loss of their friend and Take a Stand again Kronos' Armys? Rated T. Perlia
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Remembering A Friend_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so please take that into account when you read this story also I apologize for my writing style I usually forget to add the charters emotions and/or thoughts so I'm trying to adjust to doing that, that's why this chapter is mainly the character's thoughts I'll try to include more action as the story progresses. Thanks-Luke**

I stared down at a picture of a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes with his arm around me. _Percy_, as I tried to push this painful thought out of my mind, a single tear fell on the picture. Now I'm not a very emotional person, but what happened a couple weeks ago really sucked, and it still comes back to haunt me.

_Flashback_

_I was stuck under a stupid statue of Hera, with Percy and Annabeth standing over me "'Crap, Thals we can't you out from under that stupid statue!" Percy said. I waved them away "Just go you gotta kill Luke-I mean Kronos" I yelled with annoyance. Percy just nodded and grabbed Annabeth's hand, then ran off to fight Kronos, after about a minute I shifted just enough so that I could see the battle. It didn't seem to be going well, Annabeth and Grover were lying on the ground I made a silent prayer that they were still alive, than for some stupid reason Percy gave Kronos his sword, I saw Kronos' face twitch, than there was a blast of light so bright I had to cover my eyes, what I saw next has been coming back to haunt me ever since._

_Percy got hit square in the chest by the blast of light and was blasted off Olympus "NO!" I yelled. When I got back down, Hades' defense was destroyed Percy's parents were dead, so was Nico , Connor Stoll, and I lot of others._

_Flashback Over_

Still Thalia's POV

"Thinkin' about Percy?" A familiar girl's voice asked. Usually I would yell at whoever that no I was not think about a boy, especially not Percy-F******-Jackson. But I had gotten used to realizing that I still had feelings for Percy, I thought I had left them behind when I joined the Hunters-the Hunters, dang I wish they were still around.-but apparently not, so I just said "Yeah, wish he was still here…he could help"

She just chuckled, I wonder what could be so funny, with all this crap happening there wasn't much to laugh about, that's one of the reasons I wish Percy was here, he could always seem to lighten the mood. Then I realized what I had said, it made it seem like Percy was the only one I could think of and that I had a huge crush on him before he died, both of those are pretty much true but I would never admit that to her "err..i mean I wish everyone else was here to" she just answered, "whatever gets you to sleep at night" "Thanks Clarisse, always the cheerer" I said sarcastically, she just grunted and sat next to me poking at the fire with a stick.

Clarisse's POV

Me and Thalia sat by the fire, I knew Percy's death had really sucked for her, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to tease her about it. "Yeah, I wish Prissy was here to" I knew she hated when I called him that, so I made sure to call him that all the time when he was alive, and even after he died, when Thalia talked about him. She just scowled "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude on your boyfriend" she muttered "he's dead so it don't matter" pretty harshly, and I felt kind of bad about that but whatever, she's going to have to get over Prissy's death, then she walked into her room in the abandoned house we were using as a base.

Thalia's POV

I stormed into my room (lol, puns), shut the door and turned on the single lamp next to my bed. Clarisse knew I had a huge crush on Percy, I never told her that though…I had probably talked about him way to much, I mentally slapped myself, then pulled out the picture and necklace he had given me before he went to battle Kronos, I think he knew that he would die… _Heroes Soul Cursed Blade Shall Reap_..i remembered the prophecy. If that was true than was Percy's soul gone? I couldn't talk to him when I died?...Before I on a mental rant about Percy I should probably explain our situation, as far as I know me and Clarisse are the only survivors, the mortals were all under house arrest or slaves to the titans. we couldn't find Percy's body, and I secretly prayed that he had somehow lived, I don't know how he could possibly survive that fall but it was all the hope I had, the more likely reason that I chose not to think about was that they just cut off his head and put it on a spike in Olympus, did I mention that Knronos now rules Olympus and the gods were taken out by Typhoon and banished to Tartarus to reform but I tried to forget all that. Clarisse didn't make it any easier, with constant teasing about me liking Percy, which doesn't even matter now that he's dead. I stared down at the necklace he gave me, and the last words he said to me _"You're a good friend Thalia, I proud to have you by my side, I know I'll probably die, so I'm giving you this to remember me" than he hugged me and walked to his inevitable death. _I'm happy he gave me the necklace it's very beautiful it was made out of the same white stone that Atlantis was made of with a sea green gem in it that had a lightning bolt crossed with a trident etched on it , I don't usually wear all this beauty crap, but Percy gave it to me and it's the only thing he ever gave me and I remember him by looking at it. And of course Clarisse teases me about that to say "Aww that's so cute he had both of your symbols on it and I don't think he gave Annabeth one" witch actually made me pretty happy that he didn't give Annabbeth one I know that was mean, but I didn't care or "He gave you a present before he died that's so cute!" I hated when she said the last one though "Maybe he was going to ask you something after the fight" than she would wink. I hated that because that's exactly what I wanted to happen, I had decided to tell Percy my feelings after the battle, I didn't think he would die! I heard Clarisse scream interrupting my thoughts I activated Aegis and my spear, dang I wish I still had my bow that the hunters gave me.

Clarisse's POV

I stood frozen in fear as a Hellhound the size of a truck, and 5 Cyclops' came out of the woods "THALIA" I yelled and took out my spear and shield, but before I could attack a strange person wearing all black with a hood covering his face jumped out of the bush. He jumped on the back of the Hellhound while it tried to shake the newcomer off its back, he stabbed the hellhound in the neck jumped back put his arms up right next to two Cyclops' as two hidden blades came out of his sleeves and stabbed the Cyclops' in the neck, a Cyclops was coming behind him but a shook off my shock and ran towards it, tackled it and stabbed it in the neck and it exploded into golden dust, when I turned around a wave of ice destroyed one Cyclops and a lightning destroyed the other. "That was pretty nice fighting if I do say so myself. I turned around and saw Thalia starting at the hooded figure with hope in her eyes, I saw what the person did with the ice and assumed she did to, I knew what she was think before she spoke. This was not going to end well…

Thalia's POV (Right after the battle)

I felt hope for the first time since Percy's death, I saw what that hooded figure did with the water…And the only other person I knew who could do that was… "Percy?" I said hopefully he just shook his head and my hopes were dashed as quickly as they came, and I started at the ground "Oh.." he talked in a strange accent I had never heard before "I do not know this Percy you speak of…I am sorry..i am Drake" That sucked..i was hoping it was Percy "sorry. I'm Thalia Percy was just a-a..friend..." I choked over the word friend. I looked up to thank him but he was gone. I saw Clarisse come over and pat my shoulder "Sorry Thalia" I looked up with tears in my eyes "I thought-I thought it was Percy" she nodded and patted me on the shoulder than we walked into the house.

**Who is this new character or should I say what?...Find out in another exiting episode of DragonBallZ (yeah I went there) lol jk just check out the new chapter should be posted soon. Thanks!**


	2. AN

** AN:So I was wanting your guys/girls opinions on something that will influence my story greatly, Should I bring Percy back,**

** comes back good with Consequences **

** comes back good with no consequences**

** Comes back evil. (No consequences because that pretty much is one)**

**4. He doesn't come back at all**

**Okay so just pm me a 1, 2, 3, or 4 and whichever has the most votes will be what happens in the story! Thanks! -Luke**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, I just got a really kind pm and it has inspired me to write another chapter! So here it goes!**

Chapter Two: Questions

1 month after last chapter

Thalia's POV

We trucked along through the woods following the shadow of that new guy, what was his name? Blake? Jake? something like that. I had a feeling that he was leading us somewhere even though he never spoke a word after the fight, of course Clarisse doesn't believe me, thinking that he is and i quote "Some crazy nutjob swinging through the trees." end quote.

"You sure this guy is trying to lead us somewhere?" Clarisse asked, "Yeah, don't ask why I think that though..i just have a feeling.." I answered, she just grunted "He might be leading us somewhere, but It's probably just to our deaths" I shrugged, "you're such a pessimist sheesh" I muttered, but sadly for me she overheard "It's called being realistic" Yeah, she was probably right but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Clarisse said "I hav-" "Here" came the one word reply from behind us. I couldn't get a good look at him though as he has a strange black assassin's outfit that lets him blend into the shadows. But he had his hood flipped down and for the first time I could see his face, he wasn't ugly I guess, but he wasn't as handsome as Percy he had shaggy brown hair swept to the side and brown eyes, he was well muscled for an assassin (as that's what I assumed he was). _Percy.._sh**..i shouldn't have thought that..it's happening again..Then I blacked out

_Flashback_

_I saw it again, Percy getting blasted off the building and hearing the sickening crunch when he hit the ground, than I saw a new image. One that was even worse than the one before..because it showed Percy defeating Kronos and then me becoming his girlfriend..and it was even worse because it showed everything I wanted..but couldn't have._

_End of Flashback Still in Thalia's POV_

I woke in a white marble room that Annabeth would have admired for its architecture; I was lying on a hospital like bed with Clarisse and that Drake guy sitting in a chair watching me. "Thalia you're awake!" Clarisee said with delight, Drake still looking as grim as ever. Clarisse stood by my side "You okay Sparky?" "Uhg, head..hurts.." Was my genius reply Clarisse just grinned "Yeah, she's fine"

Drake chuckled, wow emotions that's a first I thought, he noticed my expression and raised an eyebrow. "What? just because I'm an assassin means I can't have emotions" He asked. "Well, I guess not, but-"

I was interrupted when a guy that looked about 25 or older came up to me he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and camouflage pants like he was ready for a day at boot camp, he wasn't tan but he wasn't pale either with a dirty blond buzz cut and a scar across his eye, and he had a cigar in his mouth, so he looked like the stereotypical boot camp general.

"Hey, I'm Jim son of Ares General of our small rebellion here, I'm sure you've met Drake already!" he said in a gruff voice "Yeah we met him he lead us here- "He what?!" the general exploded at Drake, but Drake kept his face calm and didn't even flinch but he raised he eyebrow at me as if to say _can you belive this guy?_

"I told you not to bring anymore half-bloods here!" he looked at us, "You are half-bloods right?" I nodded "Thalia, Daughter of Zeus" his eyes widened at that "Clarisse Daughter of Ares".

"You don't happen to know where the other children of the big three are? I think it was Nico, and Peter? Or something like that." "Percy" I growled "That's the one!" he said, I choose to ignore that question.

I yawned "Well, I'm tired is there a place where we can rest?" I asked wanting to get out of the conversation, Drake winced at the question, but I was too tired to really care.

Jim got a mischievous glint in his eye and I knew something bad was about to happen "You can sleep in my room" he answered, wait wait wait, what? Is he implying what I think he's implying? Does this motherfu-"Argghh!" Drake yelled and his normally calm demeanor vanished and he turned on the General and punched him right in the jaw. "You abusive son of a b****" Drake roared and picked him up by the collar with ease and started punching him in the face repeatedly, Clarisse and I just stood there in shock watching this Assassin beat the crap out of his General.

Drake dropped the General on the ground, but not after a swift hit to the back of his head, knocking him out cold. "Sorry you had to see that" Drake said wiping the blood from the General's mouth off his hands "Nobody usually understands what he means when he says that and I've seen it too many times" He said sighing. Why that abusive jerk!

"Well, thanks, I'm sorry you might get punished for that" I said, I actually felt bad for the guy as far as I could tell that General was a jerk and Drake would probably be severally punished. He just shrugged "That fat old General will have to catch me first" He said grinning; Yeah I didn't see that happening any time soon.

"You should probably go he'll be pissed when he wakes up" Drake said "where?" Clarisse asked. He just shrugged and answered "My room I guess it's the only one with a lock" Wait…after what just happened he asks that?..thats kind of suspicious "You sure we can trust you?" Clarisse questioned.

I guess she was probably thinking the same thing as me, he raised an eyebrow but that realization dawned in his eyes. "Oh, sorry yeah I get what you mean, that was probably awkward after what just happened, but I'm not going to do anything like _that_, I swear to the Styx" Thunder boomed. "Alright thanks for your help" Clarisse said.

He shrugged, "Anytime, but lock your doors I'll bring in the food and I'll probably have to get both of you out of here, sorry" He said sadly looking down. "It's okay, thanks again" He shrugged and lead us to our/his room. "In there, lock the door See ya in the mornin'" "Night" me and Clarisse said.

Than we fell asleep, and of course the dreams came to haunt me.

**Okay, that's it for Chapter 2, it took so long I thought I posted it yesterday but apparently not Thanks to the person that pm'd me and got me to write this you know who you are! I know my chapters are pretty short they will probably be about 1000-1500 words from now on with the occasional longer chapter. Please R&R -Luke**


	4. Chapter 2 15 (SORRY)

**Sorry this took **_**super**_** long for the admitidly short and not very good chapter, i have no excuses, hopefully i'll be able to update more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything you recognise**

**Chapter 2 1/2****:Mysteries **

_Thalia's POV_

I yanked on my combat boots and followed Clarisse out to the normal spot we find Drake at, it wof dried meat.

as early and he was seated by the fire eating a peice "Morning" Drake greeted us and motioned for us to take a seat.

"So, how much longer until we reach the camp?" I asked him. We left the little rebellion place a week ago and we we're heading to a camp in the Muir Woods in Sanfranciso California, acording to Drake it was a lot like Camp Half-Blood except less..destroyed..

He said it was named Camp Half-Blood II **(AN: I'm creative, i know.) **I wasn't sure if it had anything like my pine at the origional CHB but, it was our best option.

"Not far, we're in Cali right now" he answered. Now it was Clarisse's turn to speak up, "How do you know?" she asked skepticly.

He shrugged and glanced down.

i looked at him warily "Who, or _what_ are you anyway?..."

_3rd Person POV_

A boy about the age of 16 with messy raven black hair and sea green eyes stumbled into the _Via Princeipalia _**(AN: I don't think that was spelled correctly) **

He had a long bloody gash on his leg and he was limping, he looked at the praetor and he was breathing hevily and looked worried "Reyna..come quick, it's Jason" She glanced up with a fearful expression on his face.

"Where is he legonare*?" "Follow me" he said and together they rushed out of the building.

**Crappy chapter is crappy, sorry about that. And yeah, this isn't even good enough to be a chapter, it's just chapter 2 1/2.**

**Also can anyone help me out, i keep hearing of this thing by the name of 'The Fates Decree' and i've seen people who say it was a really awesome fanfic, but i can't find it anywhere...So yeah, if anyone could send me a PM or just leave a review to help clear that up that would be awesome, thanks.**


End file.
